My animatronic friends
by HugsPls 0u0
Summary: (HUMAN!Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy, Golden Freddy X Reader) You are a girl who LOVES children. Although you may not seem like it, you're a strong and determined girl but to everyone who doesn't know you, you're just a shy and polite girl. You're Vincent's cousin, an 18 year old who lives alonewhen you decided you needed a job, but what happens when she meets the Fazbear crew? IT'S LEMONY!
1. Showing around

_**My Animatronic Friends**_

Y/N's Pov:  
I sighed as I walked into the pizzeria. I looked around and saw dozens of kids partying. I walked over to a familiar figure and cleared my throat. "Um, excuse me but do you know where the manager is?" I asked as he nodded. "Yes, did you have a problem?" He asked as I shook my head "Oh no, nothing like that. I'm just here for the job offer. You know that Vincent." I said as he nodded. "Well if it isn't Y/N. around. the boss told me to show you around. Come on." He said as leading me around.

~~~After the tour (Brought to you by laziness)~~~

During the tour, Vincent introduced me to Mike. He was the one who switched over to day shift for some reason. "So, Y/N, why did you want to work here?" Mike asked me. "Honestly, this was the first job I found. I kinda need money to pay bills so.. yeah." I said as he nodded understandingly. "So, why did you switch over to the day shift Mike? Was it too boring for you?" I asked as he chuckled. "Well, that's not it. The night shift is never boring. I was just tired of the same routine." He said as I nodded. "I guess that makes sense. It's normal to want to do something different once in a while." I said before I felt something tap my shoulder. I turned and saw my cousin Vincent. "Hey, you should meet the crew before your shift." He said as I nodded. "Sure, alright. See you later Mike." I walked over to him and looked at him. "Uh, Vincent, you're talking about the robots, right?" I asked as he nodded. "Yep." "So, are you just doing this so I know which is which?" I asked him as he went silent for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Just play along as if they were humans." Vincent said as he lead me over to the stage. The pizzeria was closing so the animatronics were free. "So Y/N, this is Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Everyone, this is Y/N. The new security guard." Vincent said as I waved. "Hello you four." I smiled. "oh, Y/N, I should show you around your office too now." He said as I nodded and followed.


	2. First night

Y/N's Pov:

After he showed me everything, he left. It was now 11: 58 and I was alone. I looked around and frowned. "I have to pee." I muttered. I quietly snuck out and went to the bathroom. Of course I brought the tablet with me because it was my job to watch over the building. Once I finished my business along with washing my hands and getting a snack, I checked the tablet. Bonnie and Chica were gone. Then I found Bonnie near my office along with Chica on the right hall outside the door. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:46. Yep. I took forever but I was kind of distracted by the tablet and my love for food. I was walking back to the office when I heard voices. "Where is she?!" A female voice asked. "I don't know! She was gone when I got here!" a male voice said panicked. FUCK! Intruders?! I didn't see any one enter! I quickly ran into the boy's restroom because most people wouldn't look for a girl in the men's bathroom. I mean, the intruders somehow knew I was a girl. I heard the footsteps run into the girl's room and back out running past the boys room. I quietly got out and ran into the security office before closing the doors and dialing Vincent's number. "Hello?" his voice asked groggily. "Vincent! I'm sorry, I know it's late but I think I somehow let strangers into the building." I said somewhat panicked. "What? That's impossible." He said. "I-I know! But I heard voices then I hid in the bathroom and they ran past. Now I think that they're loose in the pizzeria!" I said as he chuckled. "Oh that? It's just the animatronics." He said tiredly. "I- what? But they're just costumes." I said as he chuckled again. "No, they aren't just costumes. We don't have costumes. There are only animatronic suits. Didn't you listen to phone guy?" He asked. "Phone guy?" I asked in confusion. "You didn't hear his call at 12:00?" He asked as my eyes slightly widened. "Oh, well you see, you never told me that someones calls at 12:00 so I left to go use the restroom and walked around to do something." I said as he was silent. Suddenly he burst out laughing. "HA HAHA HA HA! Really? Wow, that must mean that you didn't hear that the animatronics wanted to get you in a metal and wire filled suit." He said as I instinctively shook my head. "No, I didn't." "Well, What's your power at?" He asked. "My power?" I asked. He sighed and began to explain everything. "Oh! Well, my power is at 88%." I said "Really? and you're already at 5:39. I'm impressed Y/N." He said as I smiled. "Thanks. I guess that's all. Sorry for bothering you goodbye." I said hanging up. I then saw that a yellow suit was in the room. "HOLY FUCK!" I shouted before falling back. I looked at it and proceed to poke it. "Whoa how'd they do that?" I asked aloud before it disappeared. I just stayed crouched there trying to process everything before I heard a a knock on the door. "Who's there?" I asked. "Pizza delivery!" A female voice said. "I didn't order pizza sorry! You must have the wrong door." I said as I heard a male chuckle and someone get smacked. "You'll come out soon, you're going to run out of power." A male voice said confidently. "Um... Actually I'm at 83%." I said as they were quiet. I then heard some whispers. "How is she at 83%?" the male asked. "I don't know!" the girl said suddenly I heard the clock and the two ran. "What just..." I trailed off and shook my head. "Don't. Just don't think about it." I muttered before opening the doors and leaving. I saw the animatronics on the stage and stared at them for a moment. "No, it couldn't be." I said chuckling to myself. "Bye you five!" I said before walking out the building. I bumped into something and looked up to see Mike.


End file.
